Red
by Martyr of the Black Rose
Summary: There is nothing for Seto to live for, with Mokuba dead. Will he commit the final sin?


Martyr:  Ah…first fic with a new screen name.  Formerly known as BlackRose16, which I would have kept, had it not been for that damn number thingy.  That thing got on my nerves.  Since my muse finally revealed himself, Bakura and Malik won't really be here that much.  Anyways…Kuroku, disclaimer please?  

Kuroku:  . Do it yourself!  

Martyr: ^.^() Don't worry…he's just mad at me 'cause he won't be able to see his crush anymore.  

Kuroku:  I don't like that damn tomb robber!  

Martyr:  -.- Just do the disclaimer…or I'll tell Bakura you like him.   

Kuroku: O.O *grumbles* Martyr doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters.  The plot idea is hers, though.  Actually, it's mine…but…don't tell her that.  On with the fic!  

The full moon shone down upon the lone figure making his way down the sidewalk, trench coat billowing after him.  The night was cold and gusty, tugging at his brown hair.  The CEO took no heed of the weather however, as he was fixed on his destination…his purpose for venturing out into the gusty night.  Which was now in his view.  An old Catholic church…something that you hardly saw in Japan.  

The lock gave easily, as it hadn't been touched in quite a long time.  Hinges screamed in protest as the young teen swung the church doors open.  Despite the churches age, it looked beautiful. Several stunning, yet untouched stained glass windows depicted pictures of various saints.  Muffled footfalls echoed throughout the room as Seto made his way down the aisle.  

He ignored the wooden pews that surrounded him, instead making his way towards the front, up those two steps, to kneel down.  Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a slim, silver knife and looked at the colored light bouncing off the blade.    
  


It took him a moment to recall what he had seen Catholics do when up here.  Then it came, and he slowly raised his hands and folded them together, the blade balanced in between the two.  He cleared his throat, and then cast his azure eyes up to the large wooden cross that hung on the wall. 

"I'm not a religious person, and I wasn't even raised to believe in you but…"

Blue eyes searched the wooden face of the man tied to the cross.  

"I was hoping I could…redeem myself, in a sense.  Explain my actions to someone…_anyone, _who would listen.  No one else can know…it's too late to try and mend my wrongs.  I've hurt so many, caused so many people grief.  Maybe that's why my only reason to keep on living was stolen from me, so I could know how those families felt."  

A tear trickled down his cheek, wet and salty.  The first time a tear had left his eyes in many years.  

"He was all I had…my only purpose here.  I was always there to protect him.  I was the strong one, the one who held him when Mother and Father died.  I never even got to cry.  I couldn't.  He was too young to be able to hold himself together.  I had to be the strong one for both of us." 

He paused for a moment to control himself as the dam threatened to burst.    

"Then…at the orphanage…I fought so hard to keep us together, sacrificed my final chance at happiness just so I could keep my only family left.  Sometimes I think I should have let us be separated.  Then he would still be alive right now."   

Another tear slides down his cheek.  

"But I was stupid enough to think I could always protect him.  Hell, I was stupid enough to agree to that damn chess match…then win.  I should have lost.  If I had…Mokuba would never have been dragged into that world with me.  The world where anything goes…even murder, so long as you can get ahead."  

A gust of wind entered the room from a window in the far back, one that hadn't been seen before.  The glass was missing in almost every single frame. 

"I thought I had finally escaped…once that bastard Gozaburo was dead…I thought I could be happy.  But I wasn't.  Mokuba was the only thing that kept me sane.  Kept me alive.  And now…now my little brother is dead."  

Silence consumed the small church as the young CEO's words seemed to finally hit.  

Mokuba had been shot only earlier that day…shot because he had been protecting his big brother.  

*+*_Flashback*_+* 

_The boom of the gun shot muffled the little cry of pain.  Time seemed to slow down as blood sprayed into the air.  **His **blood.  _

_"Mokuba…"  _

_The black haired boy fell to the ground.  His older brother fell with him, gingerly lifting his head to rest on his lap.  _

_Mokuba smiled. _

_"It was my turn… to protect you Seto.  You always protected me…I figured… I would protect you for a change."  _

_"You shouldn't have done that, little brother.  You have so much to live for.  You've barely tasted life."  _

_"I had to.  You…always looked out for me…I'm sorry I won't be here…to protect you again…I love you…big…brother…"  _

_Blood stained the ground, his face, it was everywhere.  An angry red that reminded Seto that he had failed…ultimately.  _

_"Mokuba…" The blue eyes that had been so cold for so long refused to mourn.  _

_"MOKUBA!!!"  _

_*+*End flashback*+* _

"He was all I had.  My only purpose to keep on going.  And now…now he's dead…I have no more purpose.  There is nothing that I have to live for anymore."  

That was it.  The dam burst and the tears he had held back for so many years cascaded down his cheeks.  

He unfolded his hands and clenched the handle of the knife tightly in his left.  

His left hand steadied the blade over his right wrist, just above a large vein, and then drove it down.  The blade bit into the vein, immediately causing a wave of blood to pour out over his wrist.  He switched the knife into his right, and with an unsteady, shaking hand, brought it down into his left wrist.  Moaning slightly, he looked at the red liquid seeping from the deep wounds.  The knife landed on the ground with a small _plat.  _

Raising his hands once more, he clasped them loosely, ignoring the red river that was beginning to grow on the floor.  Blue eyes raised to meet the wooden face a final time, as everything began to grow fuzzy from blood loss.  

"This is the only thing left to do.  I hope that Fate has been cruel enough to me to let me die here and now." 

Then he fell to the floor, that same angry red that had greeted his eyes earlier that same day surrounding him.  His brown hair was soon matted to his head from it, as he had landed in the puddle his wounded wrists had caused.  The rest of his life seeped out of him and onto the floor…red was the last thing he saw.  The red that had allowed his release.  

"It isn't humanly possible to be perfect…but I was raised to come as close to is as possible.  The only thing is…Gozaburo only showed me how to feel anger and hatred."

                                                                                                _-Seto Kaiba   _

Martyr:  Well, I hope you enjoyed that.  Nice and angsty, with a sad ending.  Just the way I like it.  

Kuroku:  -.-  You are a sad, disturbed creature.  

Martyr:  ^.^ I know.  Anyways r-

Kuroku: Ha! REVIEW!  


End file.
